Time Seems To Repeat Itself
by Someones Desire
Summary: Wounds can be gone and be healed quickly.But scars in the other hand, take time .Weeks. Months.Years can go by and they'll still be there. Her wounds have healed but her scars and past wont go away. ... It seems the past always repeats itself...
1. Chapter 1

_**ello!**_**~ Kouga and Kagome lovers!**

**This is my second story so far and I hope you guys like it! I first started on this 1st chapter on paper , while i was free drawing some junk and i was like ****_'what the heak. I'll post this on !'_**

**I really do hope you guys like it! and if i have any errors please do tell! I need all the help i can get!Tell me if you'll like the chapters short or long. Please Review!**

_**~Someone's Desire...**_

**~ Chapter 1...**

* * *

_"The past is the past for a reason. That is where it is supposed to stay_  
_But some cannot let it go. In their head it eats away,_

_Until all their focus becomes. The person that they used to be. The mistakes they made in their life_  
_Oh if only they could see..._

_That you cannot change what happened ,__No matter how hard you try_  
_No matter how much you think about it_, _No matter how much you cry_

_What happens in your lifetime .Happens for reasons unknown _  
_So you have to let the cards unfold _. _Let your story be shown..." ~ Donna._

* * *

She had spent another tiring day of working at The Higurashi Shrine yet again. Her raven black hair was tied into a neat pony tail, though loose strands of her hair poking out of their places here and there.

In her hand, she dragged a rather large broom. Her back ached as she walked each step she took. Kagome rubbed the back of her neck softly and tossed it back slowly and to side-to-side. One soft crack noise was heard in the process of it. She sighed heavily out of exhaustion as she kept walking on the large property of land her family had possessed.

Kagome silently cursed under her breath at the thought of how big the _whole entire_ shrine really was. She then abruptly stopped and slightly smiled. '_At least i'm finally done'_ She happily chirped in her mind.

She swiftly picked up her broom from it's dragging position and despite her aching back, she picked up her pace, instead of sluggishly walking towards her house.

She quickly past the other shrine models and statues scattered around the place for tourist treatment. But she immediately stopped for a familiar shrine that held a special place in her very heart. She looked to the side of her shoulder and its old brown wooden doors where slightly opened. Just a creak, but no matter. Creak or not. She could see the cluttered items that were sticking out of that small oak shrine.

She took a shaky breath in. And slowly walked over toward the small building. Her body coming closer to the shed, with each foot step. Kagome walked up onto the wooden steps in ease and stood in front of the slightly opened doors. She carelessly put the broom to the side of the shed and placed her hands on the doors . She looked down and closed the door, with the unwanted garbage still inside. _'Maybe another time.'_ She always said. Mentioning that she should clean this out one day, but she never did...

She slightly smiled still looking at her hands placed against the now shut doors.

Three years had passed by since that happy yet tragic day... She shut her eyes tightly trying to remember those faces of the past.

Tall figures appeared in her mind within, what looked like an entrance of a village of some sort . It was blurry and uneven at first ,but another moment of hard thinking. She saw their faces...

_Smiling._

Their happy faces smiling. A uneven breath escaped her mouth as one of them with silver hair smiled right in her direction, as if she was really there. Her brown doe like eyes opened slowly as her set of vision came to view. Blurry. She blinked with now wide eyes.

Forming tears were at the corners of her eyes, daring to fall of her face.

Kagome urgently stood straight and lifted up her arms towards her face. She missed them. All of them. Even the rude stubborn demon , Sesshomaru. She stretch the long sleeved part of her shirt, until they reached the fingertips of her palms. She then wiped the forming tears , threatening to fall off her face...She finally let out a breath of air she didn't even know that she was holding in herself...

With no more forming tears on her face, She took her hands off the shut doors , her hands falling to her sides lazily. Kagome took one step back,without even taking her eyes off the wooden floor landing onto the steps behind her. She kept going back until she saw cement ground instead of oak wood. Her eyes gazed of the floor onto the small shrine she was no longer on.

A small weak smile lifted on her features. She always wondered if they were better off without her in the feudal era...

_'Probably...'_

Her brown eyes stole one last glimpse of the shrine ,before she turned her back on it. A small sad smile now plastered on her features and intead of sluggishly walking. She took a bold step forward and rushed past the small shrine with the bones-eater well inside of it...

Forgetting about the broom she had left behind...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note : Just wanted Hi! and give a thanks who might be still reading this and might be kind enough to write a review *Hint, Hint* ...And i also just wanted to give a big shout outs! to _Lady Zendra , _Mew Suger, and pokemoneeveeforever for putting this story on their favorites list! Thank-You ,you guys that means a whole bunch to me! And a even bigger one! to _Lady Zendra ,_pokemoneeveeforeverfor putting this on their story alert . Much loves to the both of you 3.

Anyways! **Lets Us Begin Shall we?**

* * *

_" As the seconds pass..._

_We look back...Of what our lives have held...As the minutes pass..._

_We see what fell through the cracks...Parts of our lives we withheld...  
As the hours pass...__We think of what we learned...__What we have taught..._

_What we have forgot...As the days pass...We wish a lot could be returned...We wish we would of never fought...  
You hope they forget-me not...As years pass...You stand alone. _

_They have either left..or you have..." ~ Unknown.  
_

* * *

"Kagome." _Knock. Knock._

"Kagome." _Knock._

She grumbled in her now awaken state of sleeping. She heard the door knock once more time , but didn't respond to it. She really didn't want to...All Kagome really wanted to do was sleep in today. Not to doing anything .She felt like she done so much already the past days and felt that she deserved a break for at least one single day. That's all what she was asking for.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"...Kagome, sweetie...I know that your really tired and all...But i need to take your brother to soccer practice.." A voice said behind her bedroom door.'_Guess not._' Kagome thought dryly. She then heard her door suddenly do it's creeping sound when someone tried to open the door slowly. She mumbled something unusual and unworldly before flipping onto her belly, snuggling her face deep into the pillow that was once under her head. Kagome then heard delicate footsteps come closer towards her bed, almost too quiet to hear.

Almost.

She felt her bed grow more weight as the person beside her decided to sit next to her very side. "What?..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it held an annoyed tone towards it at the same time. "Kagome. Look at me.." The very same voice said though more gently than before. Kagome moaned and hesitated before raising herself off her bed. She picked her self up with her forearms and made her way into a sitting position .She sat slouching over and her legs crossed over one another. Her brown doe like eyes met very same ones... Her mother.

She slightly gave a apologetic smile towards her daughter. "Did i wake you?..."

Kagome rubbed her eyes, trying to get out the sleepiness out of them. She smiled as she looked at her mother, "No, i was just closing my eyes for a bit..." she said, her voice laced with a lie. Kagome's mother gave a little laugh . "Kagome, im sorry. I just thought i need to tell you that i was going to leave and-"

"Its okay mama." Kagome cut her off by saying. Her mother's expression grew blank for a moment before returning that smile of hers. "Yes...well, i wasn't finished just yet Kagome...I need you to take care of the shrine and pick up a few things while i'm gone..." She said quietly towards the end of her sentence.

"Gone?" Kagome repeated the word on her own lips. Confused. She watched her mother nod slightly keeping a straight face on. "Yes...I have to go down town to see an old friend of sick and all..." She said quietly, as if talking to a little child. Kagome blinked and stayed quiet for a moment before slightly giving a smile towards her mother. Small but warm and kind. She nodded and looked at her hands that were placed between her legs.

"What do i need to go get..." She said. Her mother smiled and eagerly shook her head at her daughter. "Oh no...You take a shower first ,sweetie. So you'll be more awake and wont forget like you always do...Take a cold one.." She smiled, giving a small gentle bump to Kagome's shoulder as well. Kagome smiled and nodded and started rising her self off the bed.

After Kagome shooed her mother away from her bedroom. She leaned against her white bedroom door. She gazed around her room and sighed heavily.

_' A hot shower more like it...' _She thought before going towards her drawer. Kagome pulled open the drawer and grabbed her neatly folded under garment and bra. She then headed towards her closet. She reached forward and pulled on the door's knob and opened it. She scanned through her massive selection of clothing and out of the corner of her eye, in the very back of the corner. Green and white material caught her eye. She completely forgot about the other clothing and focused on the old school uniform.

Kagome pulled back the other clothing that surrounded the old piece. She pulled it by the hanger it laid upon and looked at the uniform. She smiled slightly to herself and ran her fingers through the fabric. Her digits catching every ruffle and wrinkle it made. She then ran her fingers across a stitched marking at the side of the shirt. Little laces of white string poking out from the stitched marking, due to the years it has been in the closet probably.

_'The jewel..'_ She recalled from her memory. _'It was when it was ripped-..well... yanked out of me by that-..that.. centipede yokai..'_She thought bitterly, unconsciously touching her side of her rib cage with her hand, that held a faded scar.

She stared at the uniform a little longer and she had to admit, it brought back good..-great- memories.

Fighting strange and otherworldly creatures that were told that never existed..well ...in her time that is... Not to mention powerful miko's with spiritual powers.

She sighed heavily. No one would believe her story. She knew that. Only for those who have seen it with their own eyes will, and that'll be her family. Kagome knew that they, as well missed her friend with the silver dog like ears and hearing her amazing adventures into the wilderness of the feudal era, chasing and hunting down after yokai that had jewel shards. Heak, even her grandfather missed the stories and at times when he was bored and done with everything that needed to be done, he'll would tell her to repeat some.

Kagome smiled a little and gently placed her old uniform back into it's place in the far corner of he closet. _'I should probably get rid of this...' _she sighed as she looked over it again before taking her eyes off it. She looked over her closet again at her clothing and pulled out a pair of white cut off shorts- not too low and not _too_ high to show unnecessary skin. She also pulled off a dark forest green long sleeve sweater. It was a bit baggy if she remembered right, wearing it a couple of times. A little too baggy for her taste ,but she just shrugged and closed her closet.

Kagome made her way out of her room and headed for her bathroom. The first thing she did once she entered was that she put the toilet seat down and set her things on top of the lid of it. She then turned on the shower head and began to undress.

Kagome entered the shower and instantly awoken._ 'C-cold!'_ She looked frantically around and noticed that the shower had been used before her. "S-Sota." She breathed out her clenched teeth. _'H-He took all...T-the hot water!..' _She sighed heavily and rubbed her wet arms and shoulders, trying to make any heat possible. Kagome gave up and decide to do this fast. She quickly squeezed her bottle of shampoo in the palm of her hand and lathered it into her hair. Once it all got soapy and was filled with thousands of tiny bubbles , she quickly rinsed it all out.

After she got out, dried herself clean, and got dress within the bathroom ,Kagome noticed it was really quiet in her own house . Usually you heard the t.v on or hear her mother's cooking going on and even at the very least hear the slight snoring sound of her grandfather, but no. It was just plain quietness. She blinked a few times and headed downstairs to see what was up.

She quickly looked around her living room. _'Nope..' _No one was there. There wasn't even the sign of displacement or even a crumb on the coffee table. Kagome felt confused. Just after a quick shower they were gone 'poof'. She quickly looked in the kitchen and a note attached to the fridge caught her eye. She pulled the magnet off and removed the attached note. She carefully unfolded it and read.

_" .Kagome._

_I didnt think you'll take so long in the shower. I didnt want to bother you while you were cleaning and all... Anyways. I left because your brother was complaining that he was going to be late once again. Please be a dear and pick him up at 6:45, if i dont come back until then. I think i might come back late though so i might need you to make dinner ..._

_Remember. The Shrine is closed for the day, so don't let any tourist come and wonder around like they usually do. Your grandfather left with me to come and get his so called 'accent herbs', but he might come back early without me._

_I left some money on the counter because we need milk and rice,but i left a little extra if you feel like having to order pizza instead of making dinner..._

_Have a great day, Sweetie._

_~Love,_

_Your loving O__kaasan. "_

Kagome smiled as she read the letter. Her mother always thought ahead of time. She sighed and left the note on the table. She looked over at her counter and saw the money under a water bottle. Kagome went over to it and lifted off the bottle and counted the money correctly. Her eyes slightly widden. _'$81.38 ...woah mom...a little too much just for pizza...'_She shrugged and placed all the money in her back pocket. "Well she did say for milk and rice.." she mumbled to herself.

Kagome sighed and played with the rubber band that laid next to her on the counter. She then pulled up her hair into a high ponytail, letting her now damp bangs hang over her forehead. Her hand reached for the black band and she tied her hair up, securing it in place.

"Might as well get it done sooner than later..." She said to herself as she grabbed her sandals. She quickly got the spare key she had for her own home and locked the door as she existed it.

Kagome quickly jogged down the _thousand _steps that led down and led up to her families Shrine. She could've swore that she felt a trickle of sweat come down her brow already. 'Man..." She breathed out her mouth as she saw the final step ahead of her. "...I-i need to walk more." she breathed out of exhaustion as she stepped onto the side walk.

The market was just 7 miles away and she groaned at the distance.

"I guess this is the best time to start..." She said to herself flatly. Kagome saw the people pass by her and she quickly joined them in walking on and across the streets of japan. She had to admit though, she really didn't '_love'_ the idea of being surrounded by others so closely walking across the street. She felt as though they were following her or keeping her in a some kind of human surrounded cage.

Kagome quickly got out of the human 'cage' and in no time, surprisingly towards her she could slightly see the her local market she always been to. She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. To get to the market was to go through many,_ many_ streets with tons of people waiting for the go walk sign to turn green. She shook her head. _'Nope...No way-...i-i just can't...' _.Kagome then turned her head towards the lush green park next to her right side. Its trees where mighty and probably was the only part in Japan that wasn't covered in pollution and large buildings. Probably-

A dog broke her train of thoughts.. A rather very large dog appear out of the bushes far from her position. But she still saw it. It was just staring out ahead of itself. Not looking at her but just its way. Poking it's head out in the bushes before it dunked it's head back into the depths of the bushes, out of her view.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes, did she really just see that? Soon she found that her position was altered. Kagome ,unknowingly stood on the edge of the grass of the parks entrance. She stared at her feet for a moment before looking up. Still no dog. Had she been just imagining it? That must be it. But her sweet yet innocent, _**curious **_mind wanted a closer view and got the better of her.

Her sandals made little noises as she stepped on the damp grass of the park. The grass squishing beneath her feet by each step closer towards the spot where she had seen the large dog. She tried to be quiet as possible and decide to take off her quickly slipped them off her feet and held them in one of her hands. Kagome could've sworn that people stared at her like some crazy person creeping up on a bush.

Well, she wouldn't blame them. She would've done the same.

Her face got hot as she heard a chuckle from behind her. Kagome quickly rushed towards the green bush and looked around her surroundings, face hotting each minute at anybody staring or peeking at her with the corner of their eyes. She quickly looked down at the bush and crouched down not too close, if it decide to pounce on her or attack. Her fingers touched the green leaves and brown tiny thin branches and as carefully as she can, she parted the bush. She looked in not putting her whole face in and saw the large dog, back arched and it's head pushed in, snarling at her.

She gasped and scooted more back, though her hands still parted the bush giving her a perfect view of the dog's face. From her distance, It's fur was dark brown and with a hint of midnight black. And from a closer view, it was way to big to be a ordinary dog. She shivered, if it wasnt a dog then...then what was it-...

No. It just couldnt be. She was now trembling. Her hands now shaking the bush practically. It was a-

Its growling immediately stopped. It's back soften. It's eyes wide , giving Kagome it amazing color.

She slowly leaned in by the large animals hypnotism-like eyes. It piercing color drawing her in slowly. "Woah. " Kagome mumbled under her breath. The color. Icy blue.

Her lips slowly formed into a small kind smile. Her trembling now long gone. "Lost?..." She said with the kindest smile she could muster at the moment. Kagome tilted her head a bit , trying to get a better look at it. "_Woah_." She repeated on her lips. She stared at it's blue eyes. Never in her life had she seen a animal, dark as it's color with the most light eyes she had seen on any animal. "Aren't you different from others." She added with a soft sort-lived laugh.

It shifted in it's place. As if it was uneasy and uncomfortable with her and...shy as if. She blinked. Was it really shy? After growling at , practically snapping at her to get out and leave it alone. Now, shy. She laughed. A full out, pure soft laugh she hasn't given in a while.

The animal stared at her while she laughed , not knowing why she was laughing. It just stared getting relaxed as her soft bell like laughter filled this tiny place they gathered upon.

As soon as her laugh died off. She looked at the animal, closely. Her smile slowly fading. Making the animal tense up, eyes widening as if it had done something wrong. Kagome brown eyes scanned the animals face. She slowly reached her hand out. And as she did that the animal extended it's head forward, making Kagome think it wanted her to touch it. Kagome confirmed as the head came out from it pushed state. It was a wolf.

Kagome and returned her hand back, not even touching a single hair on it's muzzle.

"..A wolf..." She said and to her amazement the large animal reacted to the word. Bringing its head up to close to her comfort but she didn't back she smiled , "Well...Your a little, long way from home. Now aren't you." She didnt even hesitate to reach her hand back and touch it. Forgetting all things, about what she had known about wolves, by touching it's cheek. Softly petting it, with her thumb.

"...Even if you got the most gorges eyes i have ever seen...You better not bite me..." She warned trying keeping her tone stern and serious but the small smile she gave with it .It was hard to tell really. The wolf immediately lifted it's head at Kagomes saying. Its eyes, if even possible got brighter.

It soft hair was easy to pet, and not matted as she thought it would. It surprised her at the most. It's eyes slowly went down into half lidded, looking barely opening.

Kagome sighed softly, and retrieved her hand back slowly. She could've sworn that she heard a soft whimper from the dark haired canine ,but she wasn't sure. She bit her bottom lip nervously. Should she call animal control? Or the zoo to make sure a wild-. She looked up at the wolf. _'Yep.'_ It was largest she had ever seen with her bare eyes. Maybe even larger than the Feudal era wolves she had seen in her past... It defiantly looked wild to her. But .Why...why wasn't she scared...

She shook her head softly and slowly. "Nope..." She whispered to her self ,unbeknownst towards the wolf hearing her. She wont call. Kagome knew what they might do. Two things came to her mind. One, They will either lock it up not allowing it to be free into the far, far woods they had in Japan. Or two. She shivered and looked into the wolfs icy gaze.

They'll kill it. Without any mercy.

Kagome looked at it. It looked so innocent and by the way it was acting now. Not biting or growling at her and all, it seemed not that dangerous towards her. She let a soft sigh escape her lips. She slowly stood and the wolf just laid their, blank faced.

She patted and dusted off her legs and shorts of any dust or dirt that got up with her. After satisfied, she looked at it smiling softly at the large wolf. Kagome let another sigh esccape her and she shooed her hands out trying to scare it away or even get it to back up in the slightest. The wolf just stare at her it's head tilted a bit. Kagome sighed out in frustration. "Dont you stare at me like that you..." She said. "Im... just trying-..." She stopped and buried her head in her hand.

"What am i doing..." She mumbled lowly. "...Talking to an animal?!...You've completely lost it, Kagome..." Kagome softly laughed at her own statement. She raked a hand through her bangs with the hand she had her head in. She peeked out of a opening that her fingers made, to gaze upon the large canine.

Kagome looked sadly at the wolf, "Go.." She begged and tried shooing her hands once more to get it to try to leave again. "..." The wolf stayed silent still staring at her. Kagome could've sworn that a smile was in it's face, but she shook her head. It wasn't possible was it? She grumbled, "Stubborn thing aren't you.." Kagome said dryly. She then let hands fall to sides and crouched down to the wolf. She smiled kindly and patted it's head as gently as she could, "Go.." Kagome repeated as she scanned the area. It was clear and the canine knew it. "Be safe.." She chirped out of no where.

Kagome stood slowly and turned her head back to the many people far away, walking the side walk and streets. She groaned at that._'Out of all the countries of the world...'_ She thought flatly. _'Why does Japan have to have the most people...' _. She looked behind her. Kagome slightly let a gasp escape her throat. The wolf was gone. Just dirt and small green grass patches laid where the wolf once laid._'The hell?...I-It's fast...' _Kagome thought wearily . She then smiled and shrugged. If it was slick, quiet and fast, then that was fine. It wouldn't get caught, Kagome hoped. She didn't really _'like'_ idea of a animal being tied or caged up for no -_good_- reason. Maybe, just maybe it was heading to the forest. Oh god, how she hoped it wouldn't get caught.

She quickly changed her mind of the wolf. Not wanting to think about it getting caught and put down for just-. She shook her head as she walked and slipped on her sandals back on. Why was she thinking so much of that wolf? Yeah, She'd seen lots of strays before and helped them of course. Kagome forgot about them as soon as they left and seemed happy. But this animal. She just couldn't stop thinking about it. And without even realizing it ,she was at the street and crossing it with others. Kagome quickly got focused and tried to not think about that brownish-blackish wolf.

When she got all the stuff she was need to get and went to up the stairs of the massive shrine and went into her home. The wolf just popped in her head once again. It was so hard not to think about it.

Especially. Those icy blue eyes...

* * *

Yep! Gonna end it here. Tried to do it longer then the last and Sorry for the delay. Just gonna warn you guys though . I might be late with this story sometimes, So dont get mad or angry please. Anyways! Hope you guys loved it and please review! Until next time!...

_さようなら Sayōnara..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note **: Giving shout outs to these wonderful people! InuHanyous14, Equalist l3itch, shadow zombie, and ShadowFoxDemon, Thank you so much for putting this on their favorites list! And to Equalist l3itch, InuHanyous14, shadow zombie, francesmmmm , Crlexi, Shi Kage for putting this on their story alerts! Thank you, you guys! Its really nice to know that someone out there is actually enjoying this story so far!

And Do you guys know that feeling when you get your first review on a story? It's the best feeling ever! To know that _real people _actually read this! ...

. .~

**InuHanyous14 - Aw thank you so much! and another big thank you for giving me my first review on this story!**

**Hallowshell15- Thanks for having an interest so far ! and I am to. Im actually just going with the flow here ! and Keep up the great art! ****  
**

**ShadowFoxDemon- Glad to know your enjoying it, as far as I can tell !****  
**

Much love to you three wonderful people! Anyways! Instead of my blubber blabber. Let's get on with this chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

_"Mistakes i have made plenty, In this life of mine. And i burn my bridges from time to time, sometimes i forget, Why i am even here? Whether to draw a smile. Or maybe even a tear__._

_ I've done many things, That i know i regret, But still i don't believe, That my path is set, I will change, I will survive, I will never grieve, so the choice is yours, Whether to discard or believe. _

_For i am not dead yet, I am not in the ground and in my life i may be lost, But someday i will be found." ~ Unknown_

* * *

Dirt covered paws trampled onto the wet yet rocky soil, beneath it's massive paws. Its breathing harsh and rapid through its large, slightly dirt covered muzzle. Its eyes flickering around the forest quickly like a wild rabbit trying to escape its predator. Though nothing was chasing the massive canine.

A confused frown flickered across his lips as he dodged trees coming in his way. His mind went blank for a moment before coming to grasp the idea around his head.

_ 'Just a coincidence...It can't be her...' _He thought flatly before skillfully dodging another passing tree coming into his way of destination, forgetting about the woman look-a-like at the moment. His home. He had to get their quickly, just in case someone had caught a glimpse of his true form. Well...his smaller one at that. Though he highly doubted that. Kouga's lip tugged and came out a growl in the back of his throat as sharp twigs and low branches of side coming trees and the forest floor, scrapped ,poked and tugged on his brownish and black fur and paws.

A slight opening of bright light came into view ,just a couple of a few more paces ahead of himself. Dark brown and midnight black fur began to pull back on his skin as his running state began to retreat into a walking wolf, heading towards the light straight ahead. Fur began to wheel back and revealed autumn tanned colored skin.

His eyes shaping into a different form , though the iris of the eye turning a lighter shade of blue almost battling with the day's sky. Making him look different from most beings-..._humans. _Reminding him and others that he was just not like any other sensitive soft skinned human. But a yokia. No longer called an Ōji, the name being forgotten in the past, but now a Heika. Mated or Not. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

No longer a massive wolf on all four paws, but a man on two feet. Standing tall with autumn tanned colored broad shoulders. Nothing but a long scruffy brown wolf tail making the most thing out of him, modest.

Kouga stopped in his tracks and ran a hand down his straight ebony hair that now laid carelessly on his shoulders and down his back. A large massive house stood in a clearing surrounded by forest green trees. More like small _mansion._ Away from the musky and polluted cities air that roamed around almost everywhere. Except this place. This place was _his _place. Well ...not counting his pack in that matter.

He walked towards the massive house and reached the doors handle . It opened with ease, _'Hmp...The idiots didn't lock it...' _Kouga grumbled in his thoughts before entering the house. He quickly went up the numerous stairs they had and reached the largest room inentire house. His room.

Kouga walked to his bed. And scattered onto the bed were clothes he had left out earlier before he went out to go on a _'run'_ . He quickly put on the dark gray shirt on and a pair of boxers underneath his pair of jeans he had wore lots of times and that faded out during the past. It was his favorite. _Plus_, It hid his tail from pepping eyes. Kouga did his usual hairstyle that had not changed since the feudal era, headband and all. Though his bangs, he kept a bit longer almost hiding his icy blue eyes. He quickly went down stairs to the living room and plopped right down onto the couch. His eyes grew heavy and in a matter of seconds. They were fully closed, relaxing in his own home. He sighed heavily. Finally, a day off of all the stress in his god damn life. Kouga slowly opened his eyes into lazy slits as he began to think again of what just happened.

_'That girl...looked just like her...'_

His eyes harden as he propped his elbow onto the arm of the couch. Leaning his chin into the palm in his hand, staring at the blackness of the shut off t.v that laid on a table across from him.

_Kagome. _The woman he claimed long ago remembering that moment clear as day.

_'Dont you dare touch me!' She hissed as she forced herself out of his embrace. She then reared back to deliver a full on smack to anything that was in her way, 'I dont belong to anyone you!- You baka!' Kagome yelled as her hair was whipped to her shoulder at the amount of force that was delivered to his cheek._

Kouga rubbed his thumb over his cheek with the hand he kept on his palm. He sighed loudly and his ear nose twitched. That smell that mere human girl had _'met' _earlier , was just like Kagome's scent. Floral and sweet. Not like that crap in stores nowor even before it was just natural and...pure. He didn't even flinch at the touch the woman he had encounter earlier. Hell, he even let her touch him let alone even come near. Most humans would've screamed bloody murder or called animal control, but this one. She just smiled at him and petted him, letting him go free and in her scent there was no fear.

His brows knitted together in confusion the more he thought about it. Why would she- His ears twitched at the sound of the door bursting open, laughter and ruffles were heard making Kouga raise a brow. Soon enough two grown men entered the living room laughing while carrying plastic bags, containing junk food and a pack of meat,probably coming from the closet market he had passed by while running here.

"Hey! Kouga! Your back early." Ginta said surprised at his alpha. He was usually out for the entire day at the man next to Ginta, Hakkaku ,just took the plastic bags from his long time companion not so surprised at the most to his alpha but more interested in the plastic bag's junk food. He plopped down right next to Kouga resting his feet onto the coffee table that sat in the middle of the whole living room, placing the grocery bag between him and his leader.

Kouga rolled his eyes at his pack-mate. "That stuff gonna make you get sick again..." He said lazily nodding toward the bag, "Why ya guys buy that kind of stuff anyways?" He asked trying to forget the woman in his mind by talking to his comrades.

"Pft...As if _i _buy that stuff" Ginta snorted. " I mean- I like'em ,but at a everyday basis. It makes my stomach turn." He said eyeing Hakkaku who stuffed his mouth with a handful of chips, oblivious to the conversation. Soon enough, he felt eyes burning into his side, staring at him there was also awkward silence which made him turn his head. Hakkaku blinked and finally swallowed the food that was in his mouth.

"What da'ya guys staring at? Do i got some'n on on my face?..."He said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist. Ginta rolled his eyes and Kouga just gave a light chuckle and shook his head.

"Com'on guys tell me, Whats wrong with me!?" Hakkaku whined at his friends setting the bag down. Ginta chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch besides Kouga's place. "_Everything._" Ginta joked smirking, showing one dimple at each sides of his cheeks. Hakkaku growled and picked himself off the couch snatching the bag along with him, "Ima take this to _my_ room, and eat in peace." He raised his nose high into the air making the most serious but slightly funny face at the ceiling, walking away straight and tall to his room.

"Dont rot your teeth while at it!" Ginta yelled as Hakkaku shut the door behind him. Loudly. He lightly chuckled and slid down from the arm of the couch to the actual seat of it. He looked up at his leader and noticed he was acting strange. His brows were knitted together ,as if he were in deep thought. "Kouga?..." Ginta said, knowing he would get a growl from his leader. But the growl never came. Instead he got what he wasn't expecting at all.

"I saw her."

Ginta blinked. What the hell was Kouga talking about now? Who was_ her_? "Wha?..Uhh...Kouga?Who is her?" He asked dumbly.

Kouga took his chin of his palm and replaced it on his forehead. "No..I-I..It looked like her...But it couldnt be..." He mumbled out loud, he raised his head and looked at Ginta with worried eyes. "It cant be. Can it?"

Ginta now stood and walked over to where Hakkaku was sitting at. He looked at Kouga who had his blue eyes right on him. "What are you talking about? ..Y-You feeling alright?" He said placing a hand on Kouga's shoulder. Kouga shook his head and removed his hand off his forehead before rubbing it slightly. He shrugged his shoulder that Ginta's hand was on. It slid off and Kouga got off his couch with ease, his back turned to his comrade, never looking back.

"Ginta, I want you to do something for me alrigh' " Kouga barked out of no where. "I want you to find a female by a _Kagome_ name around this area, got it." He said looking down at his hand.

_'Sister?..' _Ginta was speechless. "But!-" He hesitated from saying anything else that might cause his leader anger. But his curiosity got the better of him. "S-sis? But...how come?" He asked now standing. Was Kouga mad or something?! He saw- They all saw her vanish out of existence no trace left of her, even Inuyasha refused to find her, saying it would be pointless. But they still kept searching for her, but she was just gone as if she just-... Just died. In front of their very eyes and now...Now his leader was talking about her? Why?

Kouga just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Just do for me okay..." He said rubbing his wrist in a circle rotation. He looked over his shoulder to see Ginta. A confused frown was on his face. Kouga grunted before fully turning toward his comrade. "Just do it." He said more demanding this time. "Im still the leader of this pack, and that's an order..." His tone was stern but held a light gentleness from it. Ginta sighed heavily and then kindly smiled and landed his head on his hand that was elbowed on his knee.

"Dont know why you gonna make me go through all this trouble..., but it better be worth it." Ginta grumbled under his breath, though Kouga slightly chuckled. He then raised his head up at his leader. Ginta sighed before picking himself off the couch and heading towards the same door he came from, existing it.

Hearing his friends footsteps fade away he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah..." Kouga mumbled looking at the it wasn't her, Then okay. He had done this before, searching for years after she had vanished off the face of the world. Even searching for the name Kagome that was very rare back then but now, it was a common name now in Japan. He was wrong back then. But if it _was_ her...now. He honestly wouldn't know what to do. Maybe ask lots of questions. Starting with, How was she still alive, if he... -_all of them_- had seen her...die.

Kouga groaned, "Yeah..." He said again.

It _better_ be worth it.

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she hauled the large amount of bag-filled groceries in her arms .She quickly, rushed to the kitchen's nearby counter they had and settled them down onto the white marble. She whipped the sweat off her brow and sighed as she stared at the bags before slowly unraveling the plastic bag from the items she had bought. Her eyes grew tired and drooped from heaviness. _'Great. It's...barely 3:46! and i'm already tired!...' _Kagome thought as she unwrapped the last bag.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock..._

"Kagome? ...Kagome!? You in here?!" A warily voice come out of nowhere.

Kagome jumped out, completely and obviously startled. She quickly stood straight up and looked across from her kitchen to the living room's door entrance. A small man, shorter than herself , came in with 2 large brown grocery bags in each of his hands, covering his head and face from her view.

"A little help?!...Kagome? Are you here?!..." Her grandfather shouted completely oblivious that she was just across from him, due to the ridiculously large brown bags in his arms causing him not to see her. Kagome sighed in relief and out of frustration. He scared the crap out of her for a moment... She placed the small plastic bag down and walked over to her grandfather. Without warning, Kagome wrapped her arms around the bags and picked them up, out of the view of her gramps. She looked at his face and it was very similar to her own when he came busting in like a mad man, startled.

"My goodness Kagome! I didn't see you there!..." He grandfather said as he tried to get one of the large bags. Kagome quickly turned from him and shook her head softly. "Oh no you don't. I can barely carry these myself! I got it..." Kagome gave a small smile at her mother's dad. He blinked and his brows knitted together.

"Is that just another nice way of saying i'm too old..." He said flatly. Kagome raised a brow at him before softly giving a half-lived giggle. "No...no!..._Well_..." Kagome trailed off in a high voice looking away from him. He gave a huff and quickly turned his head away from her.

"So...Mama said you went with her...Why'd you come back early, gramps?" Kagome asked as she reached the counter she had rested her own groceries and began to undo her grandfathers for him, not even bother to look what he had gotten.

"My daughter was taking why too long..." Her grandfather huffed. "I was done collecting my ancient herb and such that I had no business going with her." He said simply. Kagome blinked. He brought what? She looked down at the items he had brought back that she had taken out without looking...- A bunch of herbs that looked like dried weeds from the front lawn, dozens of little cups with lids listed with writing ,but there was one that stood out ...-_Ancient medical medicine for the bald._-

Kagome rolled her eyes up to scowl her grandfather, but he was looking somewhere else looking as if he was thinking hard. She sighed and shook her head and looked back down to the last item. Kagome's wasn't surprised when she picked up a package of thin slices of paper with large black bold letters of writing, Sutras.

"Do you really have to get these?...they don't even work..." Kagome grumbled. Her grandfather immediately turned his head back to her , snatching the stack of thin papers. "What are you talking about!? Of course they do...I just-...haven't mastered it yet." He mumbled towards the end of his sentence. "They are ancient none the less." He quickly recovered flapping the papers around in his palm.

"Grandpa. You think anything with old dust is ancient." Kagome said flatly towards him. He huffed once more before gathering up all his items of 'ancient' things and leaving out the door again...

* * *

Ginta ran a shaky hand through his hair. He should've expected this. His grey eyes looked down at the three papers in his arms. Who would've known there was so much of the name -_Kagome_- in Japan!? Sure it was rare and unusual name in a way ,but not _that_ unusual as predicted , shown by the papers he had printed out.

He returned to Kouga who was sitting on the counter in the main kitchen. His nose cringed as he looked at a paper in his hand, a end of a pen under his lip looking down at the paper.

"Alright I got 3 papers." Ginta announced as he walked up to Kouga handing out the fresh newly printed papers. He looked up at the voice and jumped of the counter, getting the papers out of Ginta's hands.

His icy blue eyes scanned out onto the paper. Eyes rolling down to each and every name. Addresses next to each and everyone. There had to be at least twenty or thirty on each paper . Front _and _back.

Kouga sighed heavily. Was he really going to go through each name and address? 'Oh hell no..' He held the paper out from a farther distance.

"There's a lot."

"Well yeah...watch'a expect Kouga?... Kagome is a unusual name, but not _that_ unusual.." Ginta sighed as he stepped beside Kouga, equally looking at the paper.

Kouga sighed heavily and started to read off any address just for the heck of it. His eyes slowly widen as he gazed at one name in the second page in the middle. He pointed his clawed finger at it and read to himself.

Ginta raised a brow before leaning in closer at the marked name. "What'cha got there Kouga?" He asked as he slowly read it. Kouga ran a hand through his raven black bangs.

"_Higurashi ,Kagome _lives-...not _too_ far from here ...Tokyo in a big old shrine...hmm..." Kouga hummed at the name. Ginta looked at the name, "Well...it is the closest one we got so far... Better to start the closest, right?" He smiled nudging his alpha gently. "Yeah...I guess so.." Kouga mumbled as he placed the papers down behind him on the counter. He looked over it again once more before turning away from it and heading for the couch. His shoes flopped over on the carpeted floor.

Ginta followed him and equally began to pick up his own.

Kouga looked up at him, "What are you doing." He said as he slipped on his last shoes and began to stand, hovering over Ginta. Ginta looked up at him as he began to pull on his first shoe on. "What do you mean? I'm coming with you. Who knows. If it is her I wanna be there for sis." He said causally.

Kouga merely shook his head, "Oh no your not! And _if it is_ then your only gonna freak her out more idiot." He said as he softly hit his head before he began to head for the door. "I'm going first ,got that."

Ginta grumbled and flipped his shoe right off again,gazing at his leader. "Hmp...fine. But if is _really_ sister.." He began. Kouga looked over his shoulder to look at his comrade nodding his head at him silently telling him to continue. Ginta saw this and gave a big smile at Kouga, his dimples and canine teeth obviously showing. "If it is her.." He repeated, "Then promise me you'll bring her back...I miss her as much as you do too Kouga...All of us do. The pack."

Kouga returned his head back to the door and reached the handle with his hand, "I don't make promises anymore Ginta...you know that... But...I'll try..." He said as he left out the door. He heard his friend sigh heavily as he closed the door behind him.

Kouga walked down the few steps they had in the front porch and in no time he was back in the forest. This time on a trail leading to the 'far' city. He shoved his hands in his pockets before looking down at the tracks that cars had made in the trail, due to vehicles passing by so much, small patches of green grass coming out of them.

What the hell was he going to say? If it was, truly her. _'Oh hey Kagome! Just came to say hi and that I'm still alive! So how have you been up too the last five-hundred years?!' _Kouga thoughtdryly before dropping his head a bit to hard making his neck crack a tiny bit. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, thinking. But seriously, What the _hell_ was he possibly gonna say?! Kouga sighed heavily. _'Guess I'll figure it out when I get there...' _He thought before walking a bit faster towards the nearby city...

* * *

"Grandpa!" Her voice screeched as she ran across the kitchen tiled floor.

High pitch sounds coming from a teapot kettle filled the room. Hot watered steam and little droplets of boiling water exited out from the spout. Kagome quickly grabbed the cloth her grandfather was holding out to protect himself from the boiling droplets of water spiting out everywhere. Kagome covered her whole hand with the cloth and quickly turned the stoves burner handle, turning it off. Fire quickly died down and once high pitch sounds were gone in a matter of seconds.

Kagome huffed up, blowing her bangs in the process. She eyed her grandfather, who just stared at the once time-ticking '_bomb'. _He finally looked up and gave a warily smile at her, "Well then...Thank-you Kagome for saving my special tea!" He said. Kagome shook her head softly and waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, no big deal. Just tell me to do something instead of you doing it. Dont want you to burn down the house like last time."

"That was only one time, Kagome! Don't be rash. And i got a hold of it." He said with his nose high into the air. Kagome gave a straight look at him. "Your joking right? You burned the whole carpet!"

Her grandfather simply looked around her to gaze upon the carpet they had, "Only the rim Kagome." He pointed out of fact. Kagome groaned and again shook her head. Her grandfather looked at her, "Im going to water the Goshinboku Kagome out in the front." He stated clearly before heading to the door, grabbing his conical hat on the way there. He opened the door before looking back at his grand daughter, "Kagome can you serve me my tea for me, thank-you." He said more than a demand then a request. Before she can answer him. He closed the door behind him, leaving her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his behavior before shrugging it off. He was always kinda like that anyways. She sighed and removed the cloth that covered her whole arm from the 'incident', Merely throwing it on the dinning table. Kagome walked over to the shelves above the stove and took out 2 large mugs of it. She set them down net to the stove and reached for the tea bags they kept nearby. Filling the mugs with hot water ,she stuck one bag of tea in each one. Kagome stirred them with a spoon. Clear boiling water now turning into a light honey brown color that smelled like rich vanilla. She looked to her side and grabbed the sugar. She placed one full scoop of sweetness in one cup. Her's. She always loved the sweetness of a bit of sugar. Not like her grandfather who loved the organic bitter taste of the smashed herbs.

She cringed her nose at the thought of the taste before dismissing it out of her mind. Kagome took one sip of her tea. "Mmm.." She hummed in enjoyment. She licked her lips to get rid of the left over wet sweetness. She placed her cup down and leaned on the counter. Her brown doe like eyes, half-lidded, nearly closed as she stared at a clock nestled comfortably on the wall.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

It repeated as the long thin handle moved closer to the twelve. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Kagome immediately stopped, her balled up hands still placed on her eyes but no longer rubbing them. Her head slightly tilted to the side. She heard shouting. One voice was heard as far as she can tell.

Her grandfathers.

Kagome groaned a bit on the loud side and began to rub her eyes again , but this time not out of sleepiness but in annoyment. Was he seriously doing this..._Again_. He always did this either when they were closed but still tourists came from around the world not knowing if it was still opened or not, some not being able to read when some people touched 'ancient' artifacts scattered around without permission. She sighed and raked her hand through her raven black bangs on her forehead, trying to smooth them out as neatly as possible before heading out.

She pushed the door open not really caring if it stayed that way or not, heading for the source of the yelling. Kagome walked a bit faster to the sound once she heard another voice. Nothing like her grandfathers at all. The anonymous voice overpowered her grandfathers by a lot. It sounded young. Not warily in the very least ,but not young enough because she heard a slight rough tone towards it._'Defiantly a guy then...'_ She thought dryly. Kagome walked until she saw the large red wooden main entrance and the large sacred-god tree. She sighed once she saw her grandfathers body figure come to view.

"Be gone. Now i say! Shooo! We don't need your kind here!" He yelled to the other person. In his hand ,his conical hat ,waving it high into the air to the stranger. Looking as if he's trying to scare the being off.

_'Ouch. A little harsh grandpa.'_

"Not again." She groaned as she began to jog to her grandfather, "Grandpa!" She yelled. To her ears the other young man's yelling instantly stopped as soon as she yelled. But her grandfather on the other hand, kept shouting and stomping around, his conical hat waving in the air like a mad man. Kagome didn't even bother to look up at the stranger. Being a victim of her grandfathers wrath.

She placed a gentle hand on her grandfathers shoulder, but even that didn't brake his gaze on the stranger. Kagome nudged him trying to brake the tension, "Granddad. Your tea's ready." She said looking down at him. She saw him blink. He looked over his shoulder to his granddaughter.

"Kagome?...Kagome-! Stay away from that being!" He pointed at the stranger.

"Wha-?...That's a bit rude! " Kagome exclaimed. She looked at her grandfathers finger ,positing straight at the man. "Pointing is rude too grandpa!" She snapped at him before gently smacking his hand out of position. Kagome saw him blink again as if he were confused.

"Kagome! Now's not the time for manners!" He exclaimed back slightly looking up at her, due to her being taller than himself. Kagome was taken back. Why was he being so rude all of a sudden?! Her face grew a bit red. "What?... Your taking about manners?! Your not even giving this innocent stranger some!" She snapped back.

Her grandfather huffed at her, "No granddaughter of mine is going near a youkia!" He yelled before turning his attention back at the man. Kagome stood there stunned before looking up at the so called demon.

Autumn tanned colored skin. Raven black long hair with a hint of brown in it, tied in a pony tail. A light blue headband tied around his forehead almost matching with the color of his eyes. Her eyes slightly widen as she saw his eyes. She only knew one person with the same color eyes as this stranger. A tanned colored man flashed through her mind. Cloaked in armor and dark brown fur. Kagomes eyes slightly widen as she looked at the man in front of her. His stance was slightly taken back and his eyes were looking not at her but at her grandfather who's eyes were on his as well. Demonic aura clearly flared in his presence.

_Kouga._

She instantly looked back down at her grandfather. She shook him with the hand that still was on his shoulder. Her grandfather immediately reasoned by looking back at her with worried eyes.

"Kagome...-"

"He's an old...friend." She murmured to him. Kagome slightly gave a reassuring smile at him. "...Everything's fine..." She added.

He gasped at her "Kagome I just can't leave you with-..." He looked at the youkia his daughter had claimed to be an old friend. What if she was wrong and this was an imposter. He narrowed his eyes at the young looking man before turning back to his granddaughter. " Kagome I can't-"

"I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't dealt with demons before." She mumbled, cutting him off. Kagome then removed her hand and stood in front of him. Blocking his view from the man-..._youkia_-. Her grandfather huffed at her folding his arms across his chest. She rolled her eyes.

"Your tea is getting cold."

He blinked and unfolded his arms. "Just-just be careful dear..." He slightly mumbled before taking his leave, away from the miko and youkia.

Kagome watched her grandfather leave until she saw his body figure disappear from her sight. Satisfied, she whipped around. Doe brown like eyes v.s electric icy blue ones. She saw his eyes wide and his hands ,now in the pockets of his jeans. His head slightly looking down as his hair in a pony tail draped on the other side of his head.

She breathed out and slowly walked up towards him. Each step shakier than the last. What the heck was happening?! There was a youkia in front of her, no doubt about that. Sensing from his demonic aura. And on top of that it was Kouga. That one cocky youkia that always smirked or seemed to always be in a happy mood. Not to mention, the demon that always claimed her as his. Kagome snickered a bit recalling the memory of the past.

Her walking came to a halt as she looked at him. Kouga, he was actually here. His mouth was slightly opened as his eyes stared right into hers.

"Nice grandpa, you got there..." He finally said. A smile plastered on his face while he took his hands out of his pockets to rub the back of his neck.

She saw his smile and without even realizing it, she smiled back at him. Not being able to resist it. "Kouga?..." He voice faintly above a whisper.

Kouga looked down at her ,his smile slightly fading.

_It's her._

It was actually her. Kagome. Millions of questions filled his mind. She didn't look like she had aged at all. His smile returned brighter and fuller than before. "Hey Kagome... I mi-" She stepped closer than comfort to some and that made him stop in the middle of his sentence immediately. Kouga stumbled back as he felt a pair of quick arms wrap around his waist. He stood there still as stone, back hunched over as Kagome placed her head on the crook of his neck.

"Your alive."

Kouga blinked. Of course he was alive! Why wouldn't he be? He was tho one who should've asked _her_ that. He was the one that saw her vanish _-die-_. Kouga felt her arms grow tighter around his waist, throwing him off of his thinking. He looked down at her. She was still small and fragile looking as ever. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around her small frame. Equally embracing her as she did to him...

* * *

**Author's Note**: I really didn't want to do this i usually do with all my stories, so i just really wanted to get started with Kouga meeting Kagome again instead of waiting around searching for her. I just really wanted to get to the point so that's the reason why it seemed so quick in this chappy, K?

Anyways hope you guys like it enough to leave a review or a favorite! It really helps up with the eagerness to write more and post more quickly! And a quick thanks to those of you guys who like it enough to fave it! Hopefully i got all your names listed above! See you guys later!

_さようなら Sayōnara..._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note:_** I'm not really in a joyful mood like other days. I am a bit on the depressed side today so you wouldn't want to be right next to me right now if you were here. But i'm still going to give Shout outs to these wonderful people that kinda brighten my day in the very least. Thanks Guys, WhisperingPage and ultimatebishoujo21, Thank-you for putting this on your favorites list. And Roseybee,WhisperingPage, dancinganimefan, AnimeOtakuBara, Itachilover1, Rosered95, and ultimatebishoujo21 for putting this on your story alerts.

Kouga's Lover21- Really? Oh wow. I didn't really mean for him to act like that, hope you didn't find it odd in anyway and thanks for telling me! Means a lot!

Roseybee- I actually love them too! Thanks for the review and i'll try to keep you entertained.

Thorn the Laughing Willow- Aww! Thank-you! Your too kind. What you have said means a whole bunch! I'll try to keep you entertained in this story!

Itachilover1- Aww your too kind really! I appreciate that you like this story that much, it seems and I'm sorry I couldn't let you continue. Hope within the future chapters you'll forgive me!

To the Guests!- Thank-You, you three! I'm sorry I didn't update! And no! I will not abandon this story! So don't worry! I promise you that! It just I don't have time in the days so it might take a long time. Sorry!

Thanks, you guys. Reviews really help a lot in ways i cant really describe. Now let's get on with the story, Shall we? ~

* * *

_"Tears Tears go away, Why must you come back almost everyday?_

_You remind me of my pain, You remind me of my past_

_Why can't you go away, Just let this happiness last."_

* * *

It was the warm feeling of liquid that made him look down at the small fragile looking woman in his arms. The scent of salt mixed with water hit his nose like a train instantly. Drops of small tears stained against his tanned skin on the nape of his neck. Each drop that made contact, stung. Not in a physical way. In a emotional way more like it. He didn't want to see her cry, not even a single drop. She wasn't that kind of person. Well...If he remembered right ,that is.

Nothing else he could do was just to let it happen. Back hunched over by her being much shorter than himself. Kouga rested his chin on her shoulder. His hands rubbing small rotation-like circles on her back tying to die down her small tears. "Hey Kagome...I missed you..." He murmured right next to her ear. After saying that, Kouga instantly regretted saying it. He felt more tears in a faster rate, pour on his skin. Sniffles and slightly uneven breaths equally joining the tears in motion. He sighed and just kept quiet. Hoping he tears will eventually die down.

After about three to four minutes later ,her sniffles finally fell dead silent to his ears. Kouga felt her slightly shuffle in his arms and he breathed in relief . She finally stopped. Her light breathing brushed against him on his collar bone through the thin fabric of his shirt. Kouga, easily feeling the light breaths of air she took in and out. He felt one of her hands let loose while the other was kept around his neck.

Kagome let her hand fall from his neck as she bought it to her face. She clenched her hand in in a loose fist as she began to rub her eyes. Easily wiping the stinging tears away from her eyes. Oh god how she felt that she was going to fall in pieces right there and now. She could hear her shaky breaths as they exited from her lips. Shaky but better than before Kagome thought as she tried to regain her normal breathing pace. Try as she might to control her breaths, she leaned her head against his, completely oblivious to this by her actions. And completely oblivious to his actions as well. His breathing hitched in his throat as she done this. Great just great. Her scent was completely on him. Head to toe, literally. Not to mention her salty tears on himself. Dried or not, they'll still be on him smelling just as they came out. There was no way he would get her scent off of him unless he washed his clothes real good. In the past he would have liked-no..._loved_ that sweet lovely floral scent that she had-...

Kouga looked down at her. Her head was down and tilted toward his giving him a full view of her dark wavy hair. He moved his head and rested his chin on top of her head instead. He waited for a sign of discomfort, but she took none of that as she was too busy rubbing her eyes. With that he took a whiff of that scent that reached his nose. It twitched recognizing the scent from long ago. Yes, it was slightly different altered by the tears that she gave, but if you ignored that salty smell, Kagome still smelled like that flowery wild berry scent.

"I missed you too ...Kouga..." Her voice was light and soft, but loud enough to brake his trance. He blinked and lifted his head off hers and looked down waiting to meet that face of hers. Kagome stepped back and let her small hands slide down from his neck. Much to his disappointment, she kept her eyes hidden in the shadows from her bangs.

Kagome felt his gaze at her as she stepped back. Her hands reached up for one last time and rubbed her eyes. She wanted to at least looks decent enough to him after crying out like that. She honestly didn't know what happened. Maybe because just seeing him come out of no where brought up unnecessary memories from the past and emotions she with held all these years. _'Yeah that's it...' _She thought before letting her eyes come to view his icy blue ones. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were tinted with a light shade of red as she slowly gave a smile at him. He stared for a second before grinning back at her. He couldnt help it from the way that she had looked.

"Sorry..." She sheepishly mumbled nodding towards his shoulder. Kouga merely shrugged and his grin turned into a closed lipped charmingly smile coming closer towards her. He reached out and cupped her cheek making the light shade of red painted on her cheeks turn darker. Kouga resisted the urge to chuckle at that but kept it in as her swiped his thumb across her higher cheek under her very eyes.

_ "You missed one."_

She expected him to say but nope he didn't. Instead he said something completely different what she had in mind. He hesitated weather saying what he was going to say. Not knowing it was not the best time by her being so emotional at the moment. He shrugged and Kouga's closed lipped smile stretched out into his fangy grin. "So what have you been up to big baby?..." He said in a soft playfull mood at her as he closed his eyes and ginned at her. Hoping to cheer up the mood.

She would've gasped at him if it were not his playful tone and soft smile he gave at it. Instead she gave a light short lived giggle, not noticing as more new born tears began to build up in the corners of her eyes. Kagome let her head slightly look down but not too much though. She reached for his hand and grasped it lightly not meaning it to be in a romantic in any kind of way. "_Jerk._" She smiled before sliding her hand down along from his. Kouga smile suddenly faltered as he opened back up his eyes to see a new born tear threatening to fall. He easily wiped it with his thumb,

"Please no more tears. I'm sorry...Didn't really mean it Kagome..." She blinked, confused before feeling them on her own. Her cheeks flared a hot shade of red before she pulled his hand down.

"Its-...Its not that..." She started. Kagome looked down at their hands. Her eyes half-lidded as she stared at his large hand in her small one. He was really here with her. A friend from the past. One that shared a part of her journeys half across feudal Japan searching for a jewel that saved the word by disappearing out of existence. Kagome stared at his hand and soon enough, Kouga met her gazed at his hand and wondered what she was thinking of right now...

She inspected his hand turning it ever so slowly before dismissing it and looking up at his eyes. "...Its just...How'd you?-..."

Kouga cringed a tad ,giving a lopsided smile and Kagome's eyes widen in a conclusion. Not even getting a chance to finish her sentence as she trailed off. Her mouth was slightly opened and she let her hand slip away from his. She stepped back from him and looked at him from up to bottom, to top again. Kagome pointed at him her mouthing hanging open a tad as if to say what was on her mind, but she slowly shut it. Kouga just stood there waiting for the answer. He had been caught. He knew she knew it. "Your..._that_ wolf?..."

He looked at the pointed finger and shrugged at her, hands in pockets. "...Pointing is rude ya know." He shot her words back at her ,trying for her to get the hint he was trying to give.

She didnt respond to his saying after that. Kagome stood in silence trying to piece the puzzles together. _'That still doesn't answer my question...' _She looked up at her friend from the past still a bit confused. He sees her confusion and her wonders why, she was smart enough to get that hint.

"I _meant. _H-...How are you still alive?" Kouga hears her voice quivers a bit at the end of her response. It was his turn for him to be confused. What did she mean exactly? He saw her vanish in mid air five-hundred years ago! They even put a grave for her back then. Not knowing weather she was alive or dead, everybody suggested the most possible option. She had died that day in the darkness of the vortex that pulled her in. Kouga looked down at her.

"How are _you_ alive?..."

She blinked. _What?_

Kouga tore away from her eyes not being able to see her again as he regained the thought of her disappearing. He turned his back on her before looking over his shoulder and nodding his head forward, saying nothing.

_Come. _She thought his eyes said towards her. So she did. Kagome walked forward as he began to walk too. After a few steps forward, Kouga stopped suddenly after he had passed the large tree. His eyes had widen and his demonic aura had spiked a large amount of energy ,making herself stop abruptly and grow a bit afraid. "K-Kouga?" His name went death to his own ears as he looked back on the scared tree. It's holy and pure aura equally flared at the presence of his intense stare only making itself noticeable towards him.

How did he ever pass this up? It was so pure and he could sense the history it had. _The past. _"I saw you die Kagome... In the vortex.." He reminded her. Kouga fully turned to The Goshinboku tree, staring at the strange scaring it had. It looked...familiar in a way. He quickly threw the thought away. Kouga looked at her by a turn of a head, "I saw _you_ die Kagome,... so tell me- ..._Please_ tell me... How are _you_ still alive?"

Her mind tried to race with the easiest way of explanations of the truth. How could she tell him? He'd think she was crazy or something like that. _Then again_... There was demons, magical powers, hanyous, not to mention miko's who had holy powers to disintegrate living breathing creatures at a single touch of a hand. He would believe her right? Of course.

Kagome's head lowed as she stared at the cement flooring. "This...is my home. My true time..." Her voice was above a whisper ,but very low. Instant silence grew between them after she had spoken. As the quietness grew, Kagome slightly looked up to take a peek at the demon that used to be- still her friend- from the past. His fierce gaze was anywhere, but on her and his victim was the old scar bearing upon the sacred god tree. She slightly sighed before walking up to him. Delicate footsteps death to his ears as his eyes were set on the scar. It's barely fading scar. Kouga reached out his hand and attempted to touch the marking, but before he could, her voice broke his train of thought and he quickly returned his hand back to his side.

"Sorry ... that I didn't tell you..."

Kouga looked to his side and there she was, looking up at his towering self. He gave a small smile at her, "You don't have to be sorry... I always knew you were some kind of special." The scar quickly falling into the back of his head again. She stayed silent. Just the face of him was bringing back painful and joyful memories of the past. The fellow friends she had made. What seemed to be a family to her as she thought about the group of traveling misfits, a half demon-half human boy, a trained demon slayer with a feline demon, a lecherous monk, and a kitsune she had left behind. Kagome would've cried right there and then if it weren't for Kouga's smile at her. Ahh yes. Great memories indeed that she'll cherish for years to come. She quickly returned the gesture before licking her lips.

"Would you like to come in?" Kagome looked away from his eyes and gestured towards the house behind her.

Kouga shook his head quickly. "Don't wanna intrude on you guys." He even lifted his palms gently giving them a shake. Kagome smiled bigger at him before shrugging, "After what happen today, you owe me this much in the very least..." She gently grabbed a hold of his outstretched arm and began leading him to her home, not even waiting to hear a response from him. "Besides." Kagome started. "It'll do us both some good. Lets us catch up on time."

* * *

After making him come in and sit down on the couch, Kagome offered him something to eat. "Naa. I'm good, thanks though." Was his only response.

"You want some tea?" She offered remembering there was still some extra boiling water in the kettle. Kouga thought for a moment before nodding towards her. He saw her smile grow as she turned fom him and began to disappear into the kitchen he supposed to be at. Once her form was finally gone he took note of his surroundings he was at. It was a nice, clean, and casual living room they had Kouga had to admit. Big living room next to a kitchen, very nice, but not as big as his. He sighed and continued to look around.

"Oops!" Kouga looked at the entrance of the kitchen which where the source of the sound came from.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Kouga saw her head pop out at the side of the entrance with a sincere smile on her face. "I forgot to ask what kind do you want."

"Of what?"

"What kind of tea." She answerd more clearly. He raised a brow. Normally he never drank tea so he didn't know there was more than one.

"Uhh... The normal one?" Kouga asked dumbly. Kagome's eye brows raised before she began to giggle. He just sat there quietly as the soft bell like laughter filled the room. Her laugh finally died down as she looked at Kouga. "You've been here for about five-hundred years and don't know a single brand of tea?" She questioned as her head disappeared back into the kitchen making him the same one she and her grandpa had.

He grinned and slumped back into the comfy couch, his arm stretched out to the back of the couch. "I don't usually drink tea." He said loud enough to reach the kitchen. Kouga looked at the entrance and saw her come out with one mug in each hand. Kagome slipped pass him and sat next to him. "I can tell..." She said as she handed him the mug. Kagome saw him smile in gratitude before he brought it to his mouth as did she. She instantly stopped the mug from coming to her lips as she saw him take a drink, nothing like what she expected. His tongue flicked out three times before he brought the cup back down. Kouga saw her stare and gave a fangy smile towards her. "What?" He said as his smile was still plastered on his face.

Kagome brought up her cup of tea and took a sip while she had a smile. Well that was something that she wasn't expecting at all. Kagome brought the cup back down and grinned, "You drink like a canine..."

"Wolf, Kagome. Wolf. What did you expect?"

"Nothing like that." Kagome quickly replied before she took another drink from the herbal tea. She then licked her lips to get rid of the sticky substance on her mouth. Kagome leaned forward and placed the half filled mug of tea on top of the coffee table before turning back to Kouga. "So, are the boys still..." She trailed off not knowing if it will react to him very well.

_'Boys?'_ Kouga thought for a moment before it all clicked together. "Ginta and Hakkaku? ..._They're_ the boys?" Kagome nodded.

"Mm-hmm. Yup, always been."

Kouga chuckled before leaning forward and setting his mug next to hers. "If you mean if they're still alive, then yeah... Alive and still very annoying as hell if you ask me." He smiled ,she was concerned for them. Kouga saw her eyes grow bright.

"Really?! Oh wow." Her form slumped back into the comfortable couch. Kagome then raked a hand through her bangs, sighing while she did it. They were here all these years and she didn't even sence one thing. "Can I see them?" She asked. "Ginta and Hakkaku...I mean. It'll be nice for a change to know someone who knows me from the past and to see old friends..." Kagome explained. Kouga raised his eye brows.

"Your serious?" And here he thought that they were going to overwhelm her if they all came all at once.

She then sat up straight nodding with a smile on her face. "Yeah. Yes!"

Kouga grinned. Now that was the Kagome he remembered, always cheerful or so it seemed. "You wanna see them now? They're at the house for all I know."

"You have a house?" She blinked. Kagome repeated the words through her mind. It sounded so stupid, of course he had a house! It was the twenty-first century for crying out loud. Why wouldn't he?

"What are you trying to say?" His tone sounded more serious than before.

"No... T-that's not what I meant! I ment-" Kagome rushed out before sighing deeply knowing it will go all down hill if she kept rambling on. "Oh my gosh...I'm sorry." She finally mumbled out. Kouga grinned before realizing she was really sincere. "Hey. I'm joking! I knew you didn't mean it Kagome." His tone was back to his usual husky way and she gasped at him. It appeared that over five-hundred years gave this wolf a sence of humor.

Kagome shoved at him in a harmless way, "Jerk." She heard him chuckle after she had said that before it all went silent again.

Kagome looked at the steamy smoke her cup of tea had made before looking back at Kouga. He looked so different now that she had realized. No longer draped in a brown fur pelt, fur cufflings, and furr Shin grads but replaced with a modern shirt, pants, and shoes. She looked back at her still steamy cup of tea and bit her lip. Didn't he have a tail if she remember right? Or was it just a fake? She never got around to tell him before. It did look real though. Kagome looked up at his face and then traveled to his ears. A shape of a humans. It no longer had a prick end to it.

"You... Look different." She smiled. Kagome never thought she'd see the day where he looked just like a mere human. And to think, before he had met her, he ate them for meals. Kougas head turn and he flashed her with a grin, "You do too." He said towards her. And it was the truth. She had lost that glow around her. The once healthy tan of hers was gone and she looked way too thin for a woman her age-... He stopped. How old was she anyways? He really didn't know. In Kagomes mind however, she thought she looked the same as ever. Though she did have to admit she wasn't that social as she used to be. Kagome decide not to pry his comment open.

As she leaned in to take her mug, her grandfathers voice rang out. "Kagome!? Are you in yet!?" His elderly voice yelled from upstairs. She sighed in annoyment and Kouga gave a chuckle as they both turned from behind them to look at the stairs. "Yes, grandpa!" Kagome said loud enough to reach the upper floor her grandfather was at.

"Wonderful! That youkia didn't get you!" He yelled out again as both Kouga and Kagome heard him come down stairs. Kouga snickered and Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "Grandpa!"

"What? All I'm saying is that your-" her grandfather instantly stopped at the second step once he saw the very same man he was speaking about. Kouga stared at the elder and gave a small salute before mouthing the word '_hey_'. Kagome looked at her grandfather and pleaded with her mind that he went away. _'Please don't say anything rash!_' Her mind said as she gave her grandfather a stern look, hoping he would get the hint she was giving. She saw him narrow his eyes and keep quiet as he continued down the stairs. '_Oh great ,just peachy_.' He held the empty cup of herbal tea with both hands she saw as he finally made the final step and just stared at them for a moment. No longer taking any more of it Kagome silently stood and introduced Kouga.

"Grandpa. This is Kouga, a friend from a long time ago." Her grandfather slowly nodded knowing what his granddaughter had ment from her statement. "And this Kouga is my grandfather ,Tetsuo Higurashi." Kouga instantly stood and gave a small bow to the elder.

"Umm... I apologize for my rude behavior earlier this day." Kouga mumbled as he stood straight. Tetsuo hummed before nodding his head in agreement. If his own granddaughter trusted this man then he guessed he can grow to trust him as well. Kagome eyed her grandfather sternly and he gave a gruff sound before speaking, "As do I, ...youkia." Kagome then smiled at her grandfather and gave a small quick nod at him before turning to Kouga and smiling brightly. "So when would we be going? To see the boys?" Oblivious to her grandfathers eyes widening at the two. Kouga turned towards her and returned the gesture. "Right-"

"Mmm. Kagome dear, aren't you going to pick your brother up?" Tetsuo interrupted Kouga. Kagome turned to her grandfather.

"What time is it?"

Her grandfather slowly raised his wrist and squinted at the tiny watch he had, "_5:23_" 'Geez time goes by fast.' She looked up at Kouga and gave a small frown.

"Sorry... Maybe later today?"

"Waited five hundred year, pretty sure I can wait an hour or two." He flashed a grin at her before heading towards the door. She slowly gave a smile before nodding. She had to admit, she really wanted to see them. To be with people that remembered what she had done to save this world. Kagome followed him to the door and exited him out before turning to her grandfather. Silence was thick in the air before Tetsuo broke it.

"Hmm... He seems like a nice fellow." She nodded at her grandfather before he continued, "Not stubborn like that Inu-"

"Grandpa. Please... Not now." Her voice was then tainted with bitterness and sadness. Her grandpa looked down before slowly nodding, "Sorry, Kagome." He turned to the kitchen before disappearing behind the wall. He had forgotten about the feelings his granddaughter still held for the young hanyou. Kagome ran a hand through her hair. Just in one day, old friends she never thought possible of living this long in the future, survived. Maybe. Just maybe he was alive too. Her first love. She had to ask Kouga if it was possible, even by a little bit possible. _'What if he doesn't know anything though, they pretty much hated each other...' _She sighed. But if he wasn't ... She was glad Kouga was still alive, her friend who cared deeply for her. Kagome's eyes widen suddenly and fast like a runaway train ,memories began to flood her mind.

Did he care for her like a friend or...like his woman? She gave a quiet gasp. She had hugged him and maybe that had stirred up things in him-. Kagome shook her head, '_No._' Five-hundred year have passed by and he must've found someone to love. Ayame. The red-headed girl she had come to remember. Sure, she was young when Kagome had met her, heck, she looked like she just entered jr. High school back in the feudal era zone Kagome had to admit, but she wasn't complaining. Kagome had no intention of being in a 'fairy tale' romance with any demon in that maner. Except for that one that couldn't really return the same amount of love she tried to give.

She sighed and brought the belt to her side, buckling it in its secure placing. Kagome stopped and blinked before reviewing her surroundings in her families car. How'd she get in here? Kagome grumbled and started the car by its starting key which she had apparently placed in when she was lost her thoughts. There she was at it again. She had to stop this, thinking of the past so much. This was now. The present...

'_Maybe it's not a good idea to see them after all...'_ Ginta and Hakkaku...maybe it'll bring up un-necessary memories. She shook her head -_again_- before stopping at a red light, seeing people cross by when the walk sign was lit up in a glow of white. _'They always make me smile though... And laugh...'_ Kagome thought as she began to convince herself more ,remembering the times they said '_hey_ _sister!_' or gave a joke or two before running off following their leader. She then groaned. Oh god she hoped they had stopped calling her that title. Sister. It ment a lot to her heart that they considered her as part of their family it really did, it was just that one thing that started that made them call her that made her uneasy.

_' Nee-san! Where's a safe place to go? We'll take good care of ya.' Ginta had spoken to her as he waited for her answer. The battle of wolves and flying yokia rowed in the bavk round. Kagome completely dazed looked at the wolf demon that had spoken to her. She looked behind her before looking back towards him, pointing an accused finger on her chest, 'E-eh!? Nee-san? You taking to me?' The other demon next to her side, Hakkaku spoke up, 'Well of course sister! Your bosses mate after all ,wolves mate for li-' _

The green light flashed on quickly and Kagome stopped her memory train from going on before she went straight on forward, knowing it was the direction of her brothers location. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. It was too late now after all. Kouga would be coming later from now to pick her up and take her to the boys. She slowly gave a small smile as she began to sit straight up. This was her second chance in life! To be with old friends and maybe, just maybe have fun like what she had used to do with her old high school friends, to catch up on things she hadn't done and maybe they could fill that void up in her life. Her small smile grew as she thought about it more. '_It could be fun_.'

After about six or seven minutes later, the car began to slow down as it made its way to an opening next to the side walk. Teenagers of all sizes roomed the side walk, some in groups others alone waiting for a bus or their ride home. Kagome looked to the side to see a group of three tall boys about 3inches off her height walking towards her families car. One of them was her little brother. He wore a goofy smile on his face as he said his good-byes to his friends he had been walking with. Unable to hear them by closed windows Kagome only rolled her eyes and continued to smile. Finally the passenger seats door was finally opened and Sota jumped right in. He began to unbutton his first two painted gold buttons of his uniform before sighing in relief. He kept quiet as usual when his sister had picked him up and began to drive. Since the magic bone eaters well had closed off, him and his sister had grew apart threw the years. Unable to start a conversation with her, he just gave up and focused with his life. Though today, it ws an unsal feeling to him. Sota shifted in his seat uncomfortably before he lazily looked out the corner of his eye, expecting to see Kagome the usual way she looked when she had to pick him up from school. He lazily looked back straight forward before realizing. He immediately looked at her with a small gaped mouth, brown doe eyes widen and all. Kagome ,feeling the intense gaze, flashed a quick look at him before looking back at the road.

"Stop that. Your going to catch flies with an opened mouth like that Sota." Her smile fading a tad while she said it.

He didn't listen ,Sota continued to stare and keep his gasp mouth open. A small twitch tugged on his right lip before a small smile started. That small smile soon turned into his signature goofy grin, "Your...smiling?" It was rare for her case now. He rarely saw her smile ever... why was she smiling anyways? Sota really didn't care for that matter unless it was something horrible. All he really wanted was to get old playful big sister back like old times. Whatever was that made her smile, he was glad it finally came.

Kagome flashed him a confused faltered smile. Of course she was smiling! She stopped and tried to think about it more. Did she smile that often? Kagome quickly threw the thought away and looked back to the streets and in perfect time a red light occurred and she easily stopped. "Yeah... So?"

"It just that- your just so- what happened?!" Sota got to the point of his question.

"What do you mean, _'what happen?' _Can't I just smile?" Kagome's voice grew deeper, trying to mimic her own brothers words. His grin, if even possible widen even more that it already was. Now he was excited, she was almost, almost back to her old self!

"Tell me!" Even though he was already in junior high school, he still acted as if he were a mere child Kagome thought.

She sighed, should she tell him? Kagome shrugged. _'It wouldn't do any harm now would it.' _

"... I met an old friend today, Sota. A good friend."

Sota's face grew a bit flat. Was that it? Her old high school 'girl friends', what was special about that? He sighed, he was actually hoping for something more-...wow. But if it made her smile then it was okay. He gave a small smile. "Oh.. Who? Eri? Ayumi? Uhh.. What was the last one?..." Sota snapped his fingers. Kagome raised a brow before almost laughing. She hadn't seen those girls since she had graduated high school! Sure ,she had gotten emails once or twice from at least one of them the past years, but anything after that, nothing. Though Kagome did have to admit she envied them by hearing all three had gotten into some good colleges out of town while she was stuck in a local community college. Only 'friend' that was still in Tokyo was Hojo. "You mean Yuka?" Kagome gave a small smile as the green light flashed on and she went forward heading towards the shrine.

Sota nodded pointing at her, "That's the one! You saw them today? Is that why your all happy?" Kagome shook her head no as she drove the families car around the back of the shrine. Sota raised a brow. Who was it then? He continued to stare at his older sister as she tried to park the car into its original narrow place in the back of the shrine. Finally Kagome managed to park the car, putting on the brake and taking the key off its starting point. She just sat there staring into space before looking at her littlest and only brother. Kagome blew up from her mouth causing her bangs to swish in motion. "I meant... A good friend form the _past_..." Kagome puffed out. Sota just sat there dazed as if waiting for more before it clicked in his mind. His brown eyes widen. Was his all time hero back form the feudal era!? His mind wanted to ask of him, but he kept it in knowing if he had gotten wrong it would just set his sister into depression again. "Is it...him." Sota asked slowly and carefully, try as he might to keep his cool. Kagome gazed at Sota before looking down and shaking her head softly.

He was in matter of fact speechless. Now he was curious. Sota knew she had other demon friends, of course, but he just couldn't remember their names that she had spoken of a long time ago. He bit his lip trying to remember, but no use. All that came to his mind was the doggy-eared half demon that had used to come. "Who?"

Kagome looked up and smiled at her little brother. "Remember that guy I used to talk about along with...I-Inuyasha ?" She started before shifting in her seat getting the seat belt unbuckled. "How they used to fight all the time." After she had said that Sota eyes widen slightly. He knew he had heard this before about his all time hero with this other guy fighting over his sister. It was pretty corny as he remembered Kagome talking about it in his younger days, but that didn't matter now. He nodded slowly at his sister signaling her to go on. Seeing this, Kagome gave what sounded like a half sigh, half short lived laugh. "Well ,he's alive and a good friend of mine." She smiled.

Sota seeing this made his smile grow back. So this was the guy to blame about making his sister smile again. He looked down before unbuckling the seat belt clinging to his waist. Hearing the creaking sound of the cars door opening, Sota looked to his side seeing his sister stepping out the car ,keys in her hand. He quickly got out of the device and opened the cars door making his way towards her, leaving his back pack in the car as usual.

* * *

_**Authors Note**_: Ugh, I'm so depressed today. Why does there have to be mean people in da world** ;_;**... Anyways, sorry for the really, really late update, just rushed through this so it might not be...good ehehe.. .I've just been so stressed and with school stuff going on. And to make it worse my teeth are aching and sore that its on the brink of painful-...*sigh*. Dont know why I'm talking about this with you guys but ehh, _c'est la vie_... Until next time?

_さようなら Sayōnara..._


End file.
